Silver and Cold
by knightofnee1
Summary: Songfic to AFI's "Silver and Cold". Also a Deathfic. In Seto Kaiba's p.o.v. I hope you like it! R


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or AFI... it would be cool if I did though.**

I tried to help him you know, I really did. I remember afterwards I was so angry, so full of grief. How ironic it would be... killing myself by jumping off the top of the building that brought me so much success.  
  
_I... I came here by day, but I left here in darkness _

_And found you, found you on the way  
  
And now, it is silver and silent, it is silver and cold  
  
You, in somber resplendence, I hold_  
  
It's raining. It was raining when it happened too. I remember... I had yelled at him, he ran out the front door, he said he hated me. It hurt. But I was Seto Kaiba, the cold heartless bastard. I didn't worry about little things like angry brothers.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness Your sins into me, Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one_  
  
I got worried when it started to rain, he could get sick. I went out the door to look for him. I didn't even bother to lock the door. It started to get dark. I ran up and down the streets looking for him, yelling his name. I started to panic. I loved him, I really did. He was all I lived for.  
  
_Light, like the flutter of wings, feel your hollow voice rushing into me  
  
As you're longing to sing  
  
So I... I will paint you in silver, I will wrap you in cold  
  
I will lift up your voice as I sink_  
  
I heard yells. There was an alley off to the side. I went to it. There he was. Being held captive by a bunch of guys. Crazy guys by the looks of it. One of them had a gun, it was pointed at me. I thought I could get there in time. Avoid the bullet and get Mokuba. I'd done it before. I'm not really sure how it all happened, all I remember is the guys running off and Mokuba laying on the ground. I crawled over to him. He got shot in the chest, with the bullet that was meant for me. He was gasping for breath. Tears came to my eyes. He was dying. He looked at me, "Seto...". He was gone. I held him in my arms and cried. Whoever said it was wrong for a man to cry had no heart.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me, Your sins into me_  
  
I sat there with him in my arms, the police came. They pulled me away. Away from my brother, away from my only family. I didn't let go of him that easily, I held on tight, as if holding onto him like that would bring him back. They sent me home. The phone rang many times but I didn't hear. I was sitting in his room on the bed holding some silly stuffed animal that he used to hold all the time, it was a blue-eyes white dragon. It was then that I realized how much he really admired and loved me. The last thing he said to me was he hated me, and I ignored him. A rage came over me. I grabbed a gun and ran out the door. I hunted down every single one of the guys that were in that alley and killed them.  
  
_Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn away  
  
Cold in life's throws, I'll fall asleep for you  
  
Cold in life's throws, I only ask you turn  
  
As they seep... into me, oh, my beautiful one, now  
_  
I stopped going into work after that. Other people did the work for me, I no longer cared. The doctors sent me to therapy. They were worried. The stupid people, when would they understand. When you loose the only thing you live for you don't want to live anymore. They put me on drugs, all types of anti- depressants. I told them I took the pills when really I didn't. I didn't want to feel better, I didn't deserve to feel better. So here I am, on the top of the building feeling the wind blowing my hair. For the first time in a while I felt happy, I would see him again soon.  
  
_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me  
  
Your sins into me... oh _

I took a deep breath and fell forward, off the building. As I fell it seemed like all my problems went away. I smiled and knew no more.

_Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one, now  
  
Your sins into me  
  
As a rapturous voice escapes, I will tremble a prayer  
  
And I'll beg for forgiveness  
  
Your sins into me, Your sins into...  
  
Your sins into me, Your sins into me  
  
Oh, my beautiful one _

There was darkness. I woke up in a strange place. I felt no pain. I looked around, it was sunny. I was sitting in beautiful green grass, there was a stone path nearby. I followed it up a hill, when I got to the top I saw an ocean, and white shores. I ran to them. I stood on the shore. I heard laughter. I saw a boy running towards me. He had long black hair. I smiled.

"Seto!"

THE END

**did you like it? **

**I hope you did. **

**Tell me what you thought. **

**Review**


End file.
